FSV Oberprechtal
Der FSV Oberprechtal ist ein Sportverein aus Elzach. Die Vereinsführung * 1. Vorstand: Viktor Disch * 2. Vorstand: Johann Weber * Schriftführerin: Petra Weber * Kassierer: Winfried Weiner * Jugendleiter: Ewald Storz * Beisitzer 1: Fritz Hildbrand * Beisitzer 2: Martin Gehring * Platzkassierer: Hansjörg Klausmann * Platzwart: Christian Holzer * 1. Spielausschuss: Andreas Müller * 2. Spielausschuss: Bruno Klausmann * Torwarttrainer: Bernhard Disch Wechsel zur Saison 2009/2010 Kader 1. Mannschaft | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} Kader 2. Mannschaft Saison | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} Geschichte Die Geschichte des FSV Oberprechtal beginnt in der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts, ganz genau am 10. September 1950. An diesem Tag trafen sich im Gasthaus "Hirschen" einige fußballbegeisterte Jugendliche und junge Männer und gründeten den "Fußballsportverein Oberprechtal". Die Gründung war von einem Ausschuß vorbereitet worden, dem Ludwig Burger, Erwin Kliebisch, Wilhelm Disch und Hans Kern angehörten. In der Gründungsversammlung war alles anwesend, was im Ort Rang und Namen hatte. Unter anderem die Lehrer Josef Moosmann und Georg Binder, aber auch Pfarrer Johann Vogt, der dem jungen Verein seine Unterstützung zusicherte. Am selben Abend wurde auch gleich die wichtigste Frage geklärt: wo wird gespielt? Einer der größten Gönner des Vereins, der Hirschenwirt Hans Kern, erklärte sich bereit, seine Hausmatte zur Verfügung zu stellen. Allerdings mußten, bevor der Ball rollen konnte, noch einige Hindernisse in Form von Bäumen aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Apropos Ball: heute werden Bälle zu Anfang jeder Saison gleich dutzendweise gekauft. Der erste Spielball des FSV Oberprechtal wurde am Gründungsabend durch eine Sammlung finanziert. Bälle waren damals und auch noch viele Jahre später keine Massenware und der Ballwart hütete und pflegte sie wie Wertgegenstände. Die erste Vorstandschaft gehörten an: Ludwig Burger als 1. Vorsitzender, 2. Vorsitzender Josef Maier, Kassierer Wilhelm Disch und Schriftführer Erwin Kliebisch. Im Frühjahr des Jahres 1951 wurde der Spielbetrieb aufgenommen. Das erste Spiel gegen eine "unorganisierte" Mannschaft aus "Unterprechtal" ging gleich mit 0:5 verloren. Im Anschluß an dieses Spiel schlossen sich spontan einige fußballgegeisterte Jugendliche aus dem "Untertal" dem FSV Oberprechtal an. In den folgenden Freundschaftsspielen mußte natürlich noch Lehrgeld gezahlt werden, aber schon im September 1951 nahm die erste Mannschaft an der Verbandsrunde teil. Es gab auch bereits eine zweite Mannschaft und eine Jungendmannschaft. Immer mehr Spieler aus Unterprechtal stießen zum FSV Oberprechtal, was zur Folge hatte, daß der Verein 1954 in "FSV Prechtal" umbenannt wurde. In den folgenden Jahren konnten auch beachtliche sportlich Erfolge erzielt werden. Im Spieljahr 57/58 mußte man sich zwar noch mit dem zweiten Platz nach einem Entscheidungsspiel gegen Windenreute zufrieden geben. Doch bereits im folgenden Jahr war der FSV Meister und stieg in die „B-KIasse" auf. Dem Aufstieg folgte gleich wieder der Abstieg, aber auch der sofortige Wiederaufstieg. Diesmal konnte sich die Erste zwei Jahre lang in der B-Klasse halten, bevor es dann endgültig und für längere Zeit wieder nach „unten" ging. Einen bedeutenden Einschnitt brachte das Jahr 1964, als sich in Folge der Teilung der politischen Gemeinde 17 Spieler aus Unterprechtal vom Verein abmeldeten. Im selben Jahr wurde in Prechtal der FC Prechtal gegründet. Der FSV Oberprechtal erholte sich erstaunlich schnell und spielte auch in den 60er-Jahren fast immer eine gute Rolle in der C-Klasse. Bis zu einer erneuten Meisterschaft sollten allerdings noch einige Jahre ins Land gehen. Anfang der 70er-Jahre begann man aber wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Die Jugend meldete sich zu Wort. Die C- und B- bzw. A-Jugend wurde mehrfach Staffelmeister und die B-Jugend 1971 sogar Bezirksmeister. Alle waren sich sicher - wenn die zu den Aktiven stoßen, dann kann es nur aufwärts gehen. Doch es zeigte sich auch hier, daß nichts so heiß gegessen wie gekocht wird, und daß Talent allein im Fußball nicht ausreicht, um erfolgreich zu sein. Bis zur erneuten Meisterschaft im Jahr 1980 mußten noch einige bittere Pillen geschluckt und einige Enttäuschungen überwunden werden. Als der Pachtvertrag für den Sportplatz gekündigt wurde,' mußte sich der Verein nach einem neuen Gelände umsehen. 1972 wurde am heutige Standort mit der Rodung des Waldstückes und dem Abtrag des Geländes begonnen. Der Sportplatzneubau strapazierte nicht nur die Kasse des Vereins, sondern auch die Nerven der damaligen Vorstandschaft unter der Führung des 1. Vorsitzenden Alois Burger. Doch allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz wurde der Platz gebaut und konnte pünktlich zum großen Jubiläum 1975 feierlich eingeweiht werden. Das mehrtägige Fest mit dem Auftritt von Slavko Avsenik und den Original Oberkrainern war ein absoluter Höhepunkt in der Vereinsgeschichte des FSV Oberprechtal. Und ganz nebenbei war damit auch die Finanzierung des neuen Platzes gesichert. Auf den folgenden Seiten werden in chronologischer Folge die „zweiten 25 Jahre" des FSV Oberprechtal beleuchtet. Sie brachten große sportliche Erfolge und mit dem Bau des Vereinsheimes und der Duschen auch bedeutende Erweiterungen der Sportanlage. Die kommenden Jahre werden auch nicht einfacher werden als die vergangenen. Der Rasenplatz ist inzwischen so strapaziert, daß ernsthaft über den Bau eines Trainingsplatzes nachgedacht wird. Besonders erfreulich ist die Entwicklung im Jugendbereich. Nach vielen mageren Jahren, in denen kaum Jugendspieler in die aktiven Mannschaften nachrückten, ist inzwischen wieder mehr als nur ein Silberstreifen am Horizont zu sehen. Die Chronik des FSV Oberprechtal 1975 - 2000 Saison 1975 - 1976 Das Ziel für diese Saison war gesetzt und hieß „Meisterschaft". Doch im letzten Drittel der Verbandsrunde ging der Mannschaft die Luft aus und es sprang nur der dritte Platz heraus. Entsprechend groß war die Enttäuschung am Ende. Von den 24 Spielen wurden 14 gewonnen, 5 gingen verloren und 5 endeten unentschieden (33:15 Punkte und 66:41 Tore). Die besten Torschützen waren Klemens Brombacher (21), Bernhard Klausmann (16) und Lothar Moser (11). Da sowohl Klemens Brombacher als auch Lothar Moser zum Rundenende nach Elzach wechselten, war man für die folgende Saison nicht mehr ganz so optimistisch. Die zweite Mannschaft erreichte einen achtbaren 7. Platz. Am neuen Platz mußten noch viele Arbeiten zu Ende geführt werden, und es wurde der Bau einer Flutlichtanlage geplant. Vom Kassierer hatte es auch „grünes Licht" für einen Ausflug nach Zell am See gegeben. Für die neue Saison wurde als Nachfolger von Trainer Willibert Kaltenbach Arthur Seckinger aus Waldkirch engagiert. Nach 17-jähriger Tätigkeit als Jugendleiter legte Willi Wernet sein Amt nieder. Sein Nachfolger wurde Franz Wernet. Saison 1976 - 1977 Aufgrund der Abgänge wurde in diesem Jahr der erreichte dritte Platz als Erfolg gewertet. Die nachgerückten jungen Spieler (z. B. Karl-Heinz Armbruster, Bernd Blum, Ewald Storz) hatten die Lücken schließen können. Von den 26 Spielen wurden 15 gewonnen, 7 gingen verloren und 4 endeten unentschieden. Einem Punktestand von 34:18 entsprach ein Torverhältnis von 77:44. Ober zwei Drittel der erzielten Tore gingen auf das Konto von Bernhard Klausmann (21), Karl-Heinz Armbruster (18) und Bernd Blum (13). Die zweite Mannschaft hatte sich auf den 10. Rang verschlechtert. Bei der erstmals ausgetragenen Stadtmeisterschaft hatte man (auf eigenem Platz) nur den vierten und damit letzten Platz erreicht. Auch in finanzieller Hinsicht war der Verein wieder an die Grenzen seiner Leistungsfähigkeit gegangen: Im Herbst 1976 war die Flutlichtanlage fertiggestellt worden, und schon zwei Jahre nach der Einweihung des Platzes mußte bereits die Drainage in der Mitte erneuert und der Platz in diesem Bereich mit Fertigrasen belegt werden. In der Vorstandschaft wurde Hans Weiner von Augustin Gärtner als Spielausschußvorsitzender abgelöst. Saison 1977 - 78 In der Generalversammlung berichtet Alois Burger von einer „Saison der Höhen und Tiefen". Am Ende hatte es zum wiederholten Mal nur zum dritten Platz für die erste Mannschaft gereicht. Man hatte zwar lange „vorne mitgespielt, im Endspurt aber versagt". Von den 26 Spielen wurden 17 gewonnen, sechs verloren und 3 endeten unentschieden. Es wurde ein Punktestand von 37:15 und ein Torverhältnis von 66:28 erreicht. Besonders erwähnenswert ist der Vereinsrekord des Torjägers Karl-Heinz Armbruster, der 37 der erzielten 66 Tore schoß. Die zweite Mannschaft verbesserte sich gegenüber dem Vorjahr auf den 7. Platz. Trotz der Ausbesserungsarbeiten am Platz gab es weiterhin große Probleme. Da die Drainage immer noch nicht optimal funktionierte, mußten nach Regenfällen vor den Heimspielen Löcher gebohrt werden, um das Wasser versickern zu lassen. Um den Platz zu entlasten war geplant, den alten Sportplatz im Dorf als „Bolzplatz" und eventuell als Trainingsplatz zu erhalten, was aber nicht realisiert werden konnte. Die Planungen zum Bau eines Vereinsheims waren in die Wege geleitet und die Genehmigung zur Errichtung einer „Baracke" war eingetroffen. Da Trainer Arthur Seckinger den Verein zum Ende der Saison verließ, war Peter Fallet aus Prechtal für die neue Runde verpflichtet worden. Der dreitägige Vereinsausflug nach Hallstatt ins Dachsteingebirge war ein voller Erfolg und haftet auch ein Vierteljahrhundert später noch im Gedächtnis der Teilnehmer. Saison 1978 - 1979 Nach Abschluß der Spielsaison stand man zwar einen Platz besser da als im Vorjahr, das große Ziel war aber knapp verfehlt worden. Am Ende hatte der Konkurrent aus Prechtal die Nase vorn und stieg in die „B-Klasse" auf. Dennoch konnte man von einer erfolgreichen Runde sprechen, was vor allem auf den guten Trainingsbesuch der ersten Mannschaft zurückzufahren war. In dieser Hinsicht ließ das Verhalten der „Zweiten" auch damals schon viele Wünsche offen. Die „Erste" gewann 17 von 25 Spielen, 2 gingen verloren und 6 endeten unentschieden. Bester Torschütze war wieder Karl-Heinz Armbruster mit 25 Treffern, als Zweitbester erzielte Bernd Blum 14 Tore. Der Punktestand betrug 38:10, das Torverhältnis 83:14 (man beachte: nur 14 Gegentore in 25 Spielen! Die Handschrift von Trainer Peter Fallet ist nicht zu übersehen. Auch die zweite Mannschaft hatte sich verbessert und belegte den 6. Tabellenplatz. Für die kommende Saison war wiederum der Aufstieg das erklärte Ziel, und vom geplanten Vereinsheim sollte zum Ende der Saison zumindest der Rohbau stehen. 1979 findet, zusammen mit der DLRG-Ortsgruppe, der erste „Gaudiball" am Fastnacht-Samstag in der Festhalle statt. Große Sorgen bereitete immer noch der Platz, der im Frühjahr in einem „verheerenden Zustand" war, wie Schriftführer Günter Seyboth berichtete. Auch heute noch erinnern sich einige mit Schaudern an die Samstag-Nachmittage, an denen ganze LKW-Ladungen Sand auf dem Platz verteilt wurden, um ihn für den Sonntag bespielbar zu machen. Saison 1979 - 1980 Am 13. Juni 1980 fand im Festzelt auf der „Hausmatte" des Endehofs das Festbankett zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum des FSV statt, und der Vorsitzende Alois Burger konnte berichten, das dass große sportliche Ziel endlich erreicht war: die erste Mannschaft war Meister in der „Kreisklasse B" geworden und der FSV stieg somit zum dritten Mal in der Vereinsgeschichte in die Kreisliga A auf. Nach einem Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen mit den Sportfreunden aus Obersimonswald hatte man letztendlich das bessere Ende für sich. Da die Meisterschaft nach einem Sieg gegen Biederbach im vorletzten Spiel praktisch nicht mehr zu nehmen war, gab es bereits einen Spieltag vor Schluß eine zünftige Feier auf dem Rasen. Der Miene des ersten Vorsitzenden Alois Burger (vorne links) ist unschwer zu entnehmen, daß er mit dem Ablauf der Runde im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden war. Der Aufstieg wurde nach dem letzten Spiel in Emmendingen von der Mannschaftmit einem Umzug durch das Dorf gebührend gefeiert, bei strömendem Regen und begleitet vom Musikverein. 17 der 24 ausgetragenen Spiele wurden gewonnen, 3 gingen verloren und 4 endeten unentschieden. Es wurde ein Punktestand von 38:10 und ein Torverhältnis von 84:31 erreicht. Großen Anteil am Erfolg hatte wiederum Karl-Heinz Armbruster, der 31 der 84 Tore erzielte. Auch die zweite Mannschaft erreichte einen guten vierten Platz, die Klagen über ihren schlechten Trainingsbesuch wurden aber nicht geringer. Im Rahmen der Jubiläumsfeier wurden zahlreiche verdiente Vereinsmitglieder geehrt. Die Gründungsmitglieder Hans Weiner, Wilhelm Disch, Ludwig Burger, Johann Kern und Erwin Kliebisch wurden zu Ehrenmitgliedern ernannt. Die Silberne Ehrennadel für ihre bisherige Tätigkeit als aktive Spieler bzw. Mitarbeit in der Vorstandschaft erhielten Werner Trenkle, Fritz Moser, Siegfried Becherer, Günter Seyboth, Karl-Heinz Disch, Franz Disch, Wolfgang Maier, Rudolf Moser und Harald Koch. Eine Ausnahmeerscheinung in der nun fünfzigjährigen Geschichte ist auch heute noch der langjährige Spielführer Bernhard Klausmann. 14 Jahre war er beim FSV Oberprechtal aktiver Spieler, hatte in dieser Zeit über 450 Spiele absolviert und etwa 320 Tore geschossen. Noch bemerkenswerter ist allerdings, daß er in diesen Jahren nur zweimal (wegen Krankheit) im Training gefehlt hatte! So „nebenbei" war er von 1968 bis 1975 auch noch Schriftführer. Für diese wirklich herausragenden Verdienste um den Verein erhielt Bernhard Klausmann die „Goldene Vereinsehrennadel". Wenn man sich Bilder vom Sportplatz und Umgebung aus dem Sommer 1980 anschaut, fallen zwei Dinge auf: die Bodenplatte für das neue Vereinsheim ist betoniert (die Aufrichtung steht bevor; die Generalversammlung 1981 wird bereits im neuen Vereinsheim stattfinden), und der Platz ist in einem beklagenswerten Zustand. Von „Rasen" ist nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Saison 1980 - 1981 Zum Ende der Saison 80/81 treffen sich die Vereinsmitglieder zur Generalversammlung erstmals im neuen Vereinsheim des FSV. Das Clubheim war zwar immer noch nicht fertig (vor allem fehlten auf Grund der Finanzlage noch die Duschen), aber immerhin hatte man nun ein eigenes „Heim". Umso besser war die sportliche Saison verlaufen. An 20 Spieltagen hatte die „Erste" die Tabelle angeführt und sah lange wie der sichere Aufsteiger in die Bezirksliga aus. Doch dann wurden gegen Ende drei Spiele in Folge 1:0 verloren, darunter auch das entscheidende Spiel gegen Alemannia Zähringen am vorletzten Spieltag. Da nützte auch ein Sieg im letzten Spiel in Glottertal nichts mehr. Zähringen gewann gleichzeitig in Ebnet und entschied die Meisterschaft für sich. Dennoch war man nicht traurig sondern stolz auf das Erreichte, hatte die Mannschaft doch während der ganzen Saison immer wieder „für dicke Schlagzeilen gesorgt", wie Schriftführer Hans-Peter Gagalick in seinem Tätigkeitsbericht feststellte. Endstand: 2. Platz, 33:19 Punkte und 52:26 Tore. Bester Torschütze war wiederum Karl-Heinz Armbruster mit 20 Treffern. Saison 1981 - 1982 Erstmals in der Vereinsgeschichte des FSV hatte es eine zweite Mannschaft zu Meisterehren gebracht. Zuhause wurden sogar alle Spiele gewonnen! Ausschlaggebend für den Erfolg war ein guter Trainingsbesuch, der die Verantwortlichen sogar einige Male vor große Auf Stellungsprobleme in positiver Hinsicht stellte. Bester Torschütze war Karl Burger mit 27 Treffern. Die erste Mannschaft erspielte erneut die Vizemeisterschaft, was bei der namhaften Konkurrenz nicht hoch genug eingeschätzt werden kann. Nur der überlegenen Mannschaft aus Gundelfingen mussten sie sich letztendlich geschlagen geben. Endstand: 2. Platz, 36:14 Punkte, 50:32 Tore. Karl-Heinz Armbruster hatte in dieser Saison sogar 22 Treffer erzielt. Nach Ende der Saison gönnte sich Trainer Peter Fallet eine verdiente Ruhepause und wurde von Manfred Schussele abgelöst. Saison 1982 - 1983 „Eine Ära ging zu Ende" - so überschrieb die Badische Zeitung den Bericht über die Generalversammlung im Juni 1983. Was war damit gemeint? Nach fast 28 Jahren als Vorstand des FSV Oberprechtal übergab Alois Burger das Amt an Josef Moser. Er war damit dienstältester Vorstand im Bezirk Freiburg gewesen. Am 30 Juli fand im Gasthaus „Hirschen" ein Festakt statt, bei dem Alois Burger für seine besonderen Verdienste zum Ehrenvorsitzenden des FSV Oberprechtal ernannt wurde. Auch von höherer Stelle wurde seine Leistung gewürdigt: Aus der Hand von Franz Lickert, dem Vorsitzenden des Fußballbezirks Freiburg, erhielt Alois Burger die Goldene Ehrennadel des Südbadischen Fußballverbandes sowie die Verdienstnadel des Deutschen Fußballbundes. Die Aktiven hatten auch in dieser Saison wieder beachtliche Erfolge vorzuweisen. Die „Erste" beendete die Runde erneut auf dem zweiten Platz, und die „Zweite" wurde Dritter. Erstmals hatte der Verein sogar eine dritte Mannschaft gemeldet, die in ihrer Staffel den neunten Platz erreichte, womit vor der Runde eigentlich niemand gerechnet hatte. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 2 Platz, 30:22 Punkte, 53:35 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 3. Platz, 33:19 Punkte, 88:34 Tore. Die besten Torschützen waren Karl-Heinz Armbruster mit 14 Toren für die erste und Dieter Linne mit 17 Toren für die zweite Mannschaft. Saison 1983 - 1984 Mit dem Abschneiden der aktiven Mannschaften war man im allgemeinen zufrieden. Die zweite Mannschaft war sogar zwei Plätze besser als die erste, und die dritte Mannschaft hatte einen unerwarteten sechsten Platz erreicht. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 6. Platz, 33:23 Punkte, 52:34 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 4. Platz, 36:20 Punkte, 61:45 Tore Endstand 3. Mannschaft: 6. Platz, 26:22 Punkte, 58:63 Tore Karl-Heinz Armbruster war zum wiederholten Mal mit 15 Toren bester Torschütze geworden, Dieter Linne für die 2. Mannschaft mit 11 Treffern. Im Vereinsheim war der Innenausbau gut vorangekommen. Entscheidenden Anteil hatten daran Heribert Moser, Winfried Weiner, Franz Burger und Wilfried Müller. Für das folgende Jahr war der Bau von Duschräumen geplant. Die finanzielle Lage hatte sich etwas gebessert. Dazu beigetragen hatten unter anderem die Trachtenkapelle und der Männergesangverein, die im April 84 einen Unterhaltungsabend zugunsten des gebeutelten Fußballvereins veranstaltet hatten. Besondere Erwähnung fanden im Bericht des Jugendleiters die beiden talentierten Spieler Martin Holzer (B-Jugend) und Frank Schmieder (C-Jugend). Saison 1984 - 1985 In der Generalversammlung 1985 gab es an der Spitze des Vereins bereits wieder eine Änderung: Bernhard Riegger löste Josef Moser als 1. Vorsitzenden ab. Die erste Mannschaft unter der Leitung des erfahrenen Spielertrainers Klaus Hess erreichte erneut einen hervorragenden zweiten Platz, und auch die Zweite schnitt, Dank eines guten Trainingsbesuchs, erfreulich gut ab. Sorgen hatte nur die dritte Mannschaft bereitet, die sich leider nach Rundenende auflöste. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 2. Platz, 37:19 Punkte, 58:41 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 8. Platz, 27:27 Punkte, 56:56 Tore Karl-Heinz Armbruster mit 12 Treffern in der ersten und Günter Pleuler mit 9 Treffern in der zweiten Mannschaft hatten die meisten Tore erzielt. Im Clubheim hatte sich wieder einiges getan. Ein neuer Gläserschrank und eine neue Theke waren gebaut worden, und der Verein hatte auch neue Stühle und neue Tische besorgt. Franz Burger löste Albert Armbruster als Clubhauswirt ab. Saison 1985 - 1986 Das Ziel „Meisterschaft" war wieder verfehlt worden und wurde erneut auf die kommende Saison verschoben. Allerdings hatte die erste Mannschaft wieder lange um die Spitzenplätze mitgespielt, sodaß man mit dem Erreichten zufrieden war. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 3. Platz, 37:19 Punkte, 53:26 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 9. Platz, 24:32 Punkte, 51:53 Tore Bester Torschütze ist erstmals nicht mehr Karl-Heinz Armbruster, sondern Fridolin Klausmann mit 13 Treffern. In punkto Trainingsbesuch blieb allerdings alles beim Alten: Ewald Storz und Winfried Weiner waren einmal mehr einsame Spitze. Für ihre zahlreichen Einsätze für den FSV wurden mehrere Spieler bei der Generalversammlung geehrt. Für mehr als 400 Spiele Heribert Moser und Franz Disch, für über 300 Spiele Wolfgang Maier, Bruno Klausmann, Karl-Heinz Disch und Karl-Heinz Armbruster. Im Clubheim war inzwischen die „Pokalwand* fertiggestellt worden. Den Bau der Duschen hatte man nun doch für längere Zeit auf Eis gelegt, da von der Gemeinde keine finanzielle Unterstützung zu erwarten war. Als neue Clubhaus-Wirte konnten für die folgende Saison Augustin und Gertrud Gärtner gewonnen werden - eine „segensreiche" Entscheidung für die kommenden 15 Jahre. Erstmals hatte der FSV eine Mannschaft zum „Dreikönigshallenturnier" in Teningen gemeldet, die auf Anhieb unter 58 Teilnehmern einen sensationellen zweiten Platz erreichte. In der Vorrunde belegte sie nach Siegen über Nimburg, Wagenstadt, Oberhausen und Kappel und einer Niederlage gegen Oberweier den zweiten Gruppenplatz. In der Finalrunde wurden der SC Balingen und der FC Emmendingen besiegt, so daß ein Unentscheiden gegen Freiburg-St. Georgen zum Gruppensieg reichte. Im Halbfinale wurden die Sportfreunde DJK Freiburg nach Siebenmeter-Schießen 6:4 nach Hause geschickt. Erst im Endspiel vor 800 begeisterten Zuschauern mußte sich der FSV dem SC Freiburg Amateure mit 2:3 geschlagen geben. Zweimal gingen die Oberprechtäler in Führung, bevor die Freiburger 40 Sekunden vor Spielende den Siegtreffer erzielten. Für Oberprechtal spielten: Jakob Schill im Tor, im Feld Günter Maier, Winfried Weiner, Norman Schmid, Ewald Storz, Bernd Blum, Karl-Heinz Armbruster und Klaus Hess. Saison 1986 - 1987 Die Generalversammlung am 27.06.1987 brachte mehrere Veränderungen in der Vorstandschaft, sodaß die Badische Zeitung vom „Ende einer Ära" sprach, was sicherlich stark übetrieben war. Da Bernhard Riegger nicht mehr als 1. Vorsitzender zur Verfügung stand, mußte in der Sitzung sein Nachfolger gesucht werden, der dann nach einigem Hin und Her in Viktor Disch gefunden wurde. Dessen Posten als Jugendleiter und Jugendtrainer übernahmen Günter Pleuler und Lukas Burger. Auch die beiden „altgedienten" Haudegen im Spielausschuß, Augustin Gärtner und Wilfried Müller, stellten ihr Amt zur Verfügung. Ihre Nachfolger wurden Bruno Klausmann, Karl-Heinz Disch und Franz Disch. Das Klassenziel „Meisterschaft" war wieder verfehlt worden, der dritte Platz der „Ersten" durfte aber als Erfolg gewertet werden. Vor allem die Abwehr hatte überzeugt und mit 29 Gegentreffern das beste Ergebnis aller Mannschaften ihrer Staffel erzielt. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 3. Platz, 37:19 Punkte, 59:29 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 8. Platz, 21:31 Punkte, 37:51 Tore Die meisten Tore der ersten Mannschaft hatten Karl-Heinz Armbruster und Fridolin Klausmann mit jeweils 14 Treffern erzielt. In der zweiten Mannschaft war Dieter Lupberger mit 7 Treffern bester Torschütze. Als beste Trainingsbesucher (wen wundert's) wurden Ewald Storz und Winfried Weiner geehrt. Nach vier Jahren Tätigkeit und einem erfolgreichen Abschluß verließ Trainer Klaus Hess den Verein. Sein Nachfolger wurde Karl-Heinz Andris. Im August 1986, in der Vorbereitungsphase, hatte der FSV zum dritten Mal in Folge die Stadtmeisterschaft gewonnen und seitdem hat der Pokal einen festen Stammplatz im Vereinsheim. Auch die Leistung der noch Jungen" AH-Mannschaft konnte sich sehen lassen: von 22 (!) Spielen wurden 16 gewonnen, zwei endeten unentschieden und nur viermal ging man als Verlierer vom Platz. Bei Turnieren wurde ein erster und ein zweiter Platz belegt. Bemerkenswert ist, daß im Jubiläumsjahr von der damaligen Mannschaft noch immer ein Spieler regelmäßig aktiv spielt, nämlich Bruno Klausmann in der zweiten Mannschaft. Außerdem hatte die AH, geradezu in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion, in kurzer Zeit das Vereinsheim dadurch erweitert, daß sie bergwärts eine Stützmauer erreichte, aus der schließlich ein Geräteschuppen entstand in der Generalversammlung wurden Bernd Blum und Bernhard Disch für 300 sowie Karl-Heinz Armbruster, Lukas Burger und Karl-Heinz Disch für 400 absolvierte Spiele geehrt. Auch der „Wintersport" kam nicht zu kurz. Anfang Januar unternahmen die Aktiven einen Mannschafts-Ausflug nach Sonthofen in den „Allgäu Stern", wobei allerdings die „sportlichen" Aktivitäten auf der Kegelbahn, am Billard-Tisch und nicht zuletzt an der Bar für die meisten wichtiger waren als Skifahren. Kurz darauf sahnte der FSV bei den alpinen Vereinsmeisterschaften des Skiclubs Oberprechtal allerdings kräftig ab: Bernd Blum, Uli Gärtner, Hansjörg Klausmann, Daniel Thoma und Gert Klausmann siegten überlegen vor der Trachtenkapelle und dem Schützenverein. Saison 1987- 1988 Das Saisonziel „Meisterschaft" wurde weit verfehlt: die erste Mannschaft landete nur auf dem zwölften Tabellenplatz. In den letzten Spielen der Runde hatte es nur noch Niederlagen gegeben. Erstmals in der Kreisliga A wurde ein negatives Punktekonto verzeichnet. Gegenüber 29 Gegentreffern in der Runde zuvor hatte man in diesem Jahr 57 Tore eingefangen. Der Trainingsbesuch war äußerst schlecht gewesen, bedingt allerdings auch durch zahlreiche Verletzungen, sodaß zeitweise die halbe erste Mannschaft ersetzt werden mußte. In dieser Situation machte sich nun doch die immer dünner werdende „Spielerdecke" bemerkbar. Nicht alle hatten sich jedoch hängen lassen: Ewald Storz hatte erneut das beste Traings-ergebnis erzielt. Insgesamt waren in der ersten Mannschaft 24 Spieler zum Einsatz gekommen. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 12. Platz, 24:35 Punkte, 40:57 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 13. Platz, 19:37 Punkte, 32:51 Tore In der 2. Mannschaft waren sage und schreibe 35 Spieler eingesetzt worden. Die meisten Tore schössen Fridolin Klausmann (9) und Karl-Heinz Armbruster (7) in der „Ersten", sowie Dieter Lupberger (5} und Harald Moser (4) in der 2. Mannschaft. Trainer Karl-Heinz Andris stellte zum Rundenende sein Amt zur Verfügung. Nachfolger wurde ein alter Bekannter, nämlich Peter Fallet aus PrechtaL Im Juli 1988 fand nach langer Pause erstmals wieder eine „Fußballmeisterschaft der örtlichen Vereine" statt. Da auf dem Großfeld gespielt wurde, konnten nur vier Vereine teilnehmen: die Trachtenkapelle, der Schützenverein, die Narrenzunft und die Feuerwehr. Das Turnier war ein voller Erfolg und der Verein wäre über eine ähnlich Zuschauerresonanz während der Verbandsrunde hoch erfreut gewesen. In den Spielen „Jeder gegen Jeden" setzte sich am Ende aufgrund des besseren Torverhältnisses die Feuerwehr gegen den Schützenverein knapp durch. Saison 1988 - 1989 Nachdem in den Vorjahren immer wieder die „Meisterschaft" als Saisonziel vorgegeben worden war, war nach der schlechten Saison 87/88 erstmals „Klasse nerhalt" das beherrschende Thema. In den Umfragen vor der Saison war der FSV auch von vielen „Experten" als potentieller Absteiger eingestuft worden. Das Ziel wurde mit dem sechsten Tabellenplatz klar erreicht - es war allerdings ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen. Man hatte wieder mit sehr vielen Verletzungen zu kämpfen, sodaß in der „Ersten" insgesamt 25 Spieler zum Einsatz kamen. Garant für den sicheren Mittelfeldplatz war wieder einmal die Abwehr, die nur 39 Gegentore einfing. Am letzten Spieltag war der Lokalrivale aus Prechtal mit einigen hundert Zuschauern zu Gast. Die Prechtäler standen bereits als Meister fest und krönten die Saison mit einem 5:2 - Sieg. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 6. Platz, 29:27 Punkte, 43:39 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 13. Platz, 21:35 Punkte, 33:56 Tore. Beste Torschützen: Norman Schmid (14) und Bernd Blum (10) sowie Dieter Lupberger (10) in der 2. Mannschaft. Als großer Erfolg darf der Auftritt beim „Otto-Rambach-Turnier" in Waldkirch gewertet werden, wo in den Gruppenspielen Glottertal und Buchholz ausgeschaltet worden. Schließlich wurde sogar das Endspiel gegen Gutach-Bleibach im Elfmeterschießen gewonnen. Bei der Generalversammlung wurden Karl-Heinz Armbruster für 450, Ewald Storz für 400 und Winfried Weiner für 300 Spiele für den FSV Oberprechtal geehrt. Um das Programm etwas umfangreicher gestalten zu können, war die Nikolausfeier der Jugend erstmals vom Vereinsheim in die Festhalle verlegt worden. Da nicht nur die Jugendspieler sondern alle Kinder Oberprechtals eingeladen wurden, war die Halle auch entsprechend gut gefällt. Es wurde ein Fußball-Quiz in Verbindung mit einem Torwand-Schießen veranstaltet, wobei schöne Sachpreise zu gewinnen waren. Im September fand (schon wieder!) ein Vereinsausflug statt. Ziel war Koblenz, verbunden mit einem Abstecher nach Rüdesheim und einer Bootsfahrt auf dem Rhein. Saison 1989 - 1990 Die zehnte Saison in der Kreisliga A war alles andere als erfolgreich. „Wir sind mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen" war das Fazit der Generalversammlung nach Abschluß der Runde. Erst am letzten Spieltag wurde der Klassenerhalt gesichert. Einer guten Vorrunde war eine sehr schlechte Rückrunde mit einigen „Durchhängern" gefolgt, sodaß der Klassenerhalt bis zum letzten Spieltag ein Thema war. „Schlechter Trainingsbesuch und mangelnde Bereitschaft zu Selbstkritik" werden im Protokoll als Hauptgründe für das schlechte Abschneiden genannt. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 11. Platz, 22:30 Punkte, 38:37 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 11. Platz, 17:31 Punkte, 38:55 Tore Beste Torschützen waren Karl-Heinz Armbruster und Thomas Holzer mit je 7 Treffern sowie Harald Moser (7 Treffer) für die 2. Mannschaft. Vor Beginn der Runde war zum zweiten Mal das „Otto-Rambach- Turnier" in Waldkirch gewonnen worden. Im Endspiel wurde Obersimonswald 3:0 geschlagen. Franz Disch wurde gegen Rundenende für über 500 Spiele im Trikot des FSV geehrt. In der Generalversammlung im Juni 1990 wurde aus den Reihen der Aktiven der Wunsch nach eigenen Duschräumen geäußert. Es sollte allerdings noch einige Zeit dauern, bis dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen konnte. Nachfolger von Peter Fallet als Trainer wurde Klaus Fischer. Saison 1990- 1991 Wieder war auf eine schlechte Saison eine gute gefolgt, denn mit dem 6. Platz waren alle zufrieden. Vor allem zuhause hatte die erste Mannschaft Stärke gezeigt und kein Heimspiel verloren. Ein besseres Abschneiden war vor allem durch einen schlechten Start nach der Winterpause verhindert worden. Auch die zweite Mannschaft hatte einen überraschend guten Tabellenplatz erreicht. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 6. Platz, 32:20 Punkte. 45:32 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 7. Platz, 24:24 Punkte, 38:45 Tore Bester Torschütze war Martin Holzer (13 Tore). Bester Traingsbesucher dieser Saison war Alex Burger, der nur vier Mal gefehlt hatte. Bei der Generalversammlung wurden folgende Spieler für Ihren Einsatz für den FSV geehrt: für 500 Spiele Ewald Storz, Karl-Heinz Armbruster, Lukas Burger und Karl-Heinz Disch, für 400 Spiele Wolfgang Maier und Bernd Blum, für 300 Spiele Fritz Hildbrand und Norman Schmid. Im Sommer wurde unter Platzwart Rudi Fischer mit der Platzsanierung begonnen und in der „oberen" Hälfte eine neue Drainage verlegt. Da der FSV diese Arbeiten wie üblich ohne Zuschüsse finanzierte, hatte man beschlossen, die „untere" Hälfte erst im kommenden Jahr zu sanieren. Und da der „Bunte Abend" dem Golfkrieg zum Opfer gefallen war, hatte auch der Kassierer keine besonders guten Zahlen zu vermelden. Immerhin konnten bei der Generalversammlung die ersten Pläne für die neuen Duschräume vorgestellt und diskutiert werden. Da aber die Finanzierung noch nicht geregelt war, war noch kein Bauantrag gstellt worden. Für das kommende Jahr wurde eine „Bausteine-Aktion" in Oberprechtal geplant. In Verbindung mit dem Sommerfest fand im Juli 1990 auch die Feier zum 40-jährigen Bestehen des FSV Oberprechtal statt. Im Rahmen des Festbanketts wurde der langjährige Jugendtrainer und Jugendleiter Willi Wernet zum fünften Ehrenmitglied des Vereins ernannt. Die „Goldene Ehrennadel" des Vereins erhielten Werner Trenkle, Franz Wernet, Fritz Moser und Albert Armbruster. Saison 1991 - 1992 Auch in diesem Jahr mußte man etwas kleinere Brötchen backen, da die Mannschaft wieder zeitweise in Abstiegsgefahr gekommen war. Nur fünf Punkte war man am Ende von einem Abstiegsplatz entfernt. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 10. Platz, 26:30 Punkte, 46:48 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 10. Platz, 25:31 Punkte, 48:62 Tore. Die meisten Tore, nämlich 15, schoß Martin Holzer, gefolgt von Andreas Müller mit 13 Toren. In der zweiten Mannschaft erzielte Karl-Heinz Jäkle 10 Tore. Als bester Trainingsbesucher wurde bei der Generalversammlung Fritz Hildbrand geehrt. Im Juli 91 war in der ersten Runde des Verbandspokals der Landesligist SV Weil zu Gast. Lange Zeit konnte unsere Mannschaft das Spiel erstaunlich offen gestalten, mußte sich zum Schluß aber doch 2:4 geschlagen geben. Für die neue Runde wurde Bernd Eschle als Trainer verpflichtet. Martin Holzer verließ den Verein in Richtung SC Elzach, aus Schonach stießen Alex Fischinger und Klaus Schätzte zur Mannschaft. Zu Anfang der Saison war die „untere" Hälfte des Platzes saniert (neue Drainage) und neu eingesät worden. Die Pläne für die Dusche waren fertig und auch die Finanzierung soweit gesichert, daß mit dem Bau begonnen werden konnte. Saison 1992 - 1993 Aufgrund der unklaren Abstiegsregelung mußte auch in dieser Saison wieder lange um den Klassenerhalt gezittert werden. Die Mannschaft hatte nach der Winterpause aber Moral bewiesen und eine Serie guter Spiele gezeigt, sodaß man mit Optimismus in die Zukunft blicken konnte. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 12. Platz, 26:34 Punkte, 38:54 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 11. Platz, 25:35 Punkte, 55:73 Tore Beste Torschützen: Winfried Weiner (9) und Karl-Heinz Jäkle (12) Der Rohbau der Duschen stand inzwischen, Dank des besonderen Einsatzes der „Vorarbeiter" Johann Weber und Andreas Ruf. Allerdings gab es auch Klagen über die mangelnde Arbeitsbereitschaft einiger aktiver Spieler. Wie sehr sich die Oberprechtäler Bevölkerung dem FSV verbunden fühlte, zeigte das hervorragende Ergebnis der Bausteineaktion: über 17.000,00 DM konnten als Spenden auf das Vereinskonto eingezahlt werden! Im Durchschnitt hatte somit jeder erwachsene Einwohner etwa 25,00 DM; gespendet. Bei der Generalversammlung am 25.06.1993 gab Fritz Moser nach 20 Jahren das Amt als Kassierer ab. Sein Nachfolger wurde Ewald Storz. Saison 1993 - 1994 Eine sehr starke Vorrunde, einige Durchhänger im Mittelabschnitt, ein versöhnlicher Abschluß - so lautete die Bewertung der Saison 93/94. Mit dem Abstieg hatte man nie etwas zu tun. Vor allem die jüngeren Spieler hatten überzeugt. Das Ergebnis war umso höher zu bewerten, als auf Grund des schlechten Platzzustandes drei Heimspiele auswärts, in Prechtal bzw. Elzach, ausgetragen werden mußten. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 8. Platz, 30:30 Punkte, 51:49 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 12. Platz, 27:33 Punkte, 60:81 Tore Die meisten Tore erzielten Benedikt Schultis (11) bzw. Martin Blum (12). Erfreulich war im Sommer 93 die Stadtmeisterschaft auf dem eigenen Platz verlaufen, bei der man mit 4:2 Punkten den ersten Platz belegen konnte. Alle waren froh, als zur Rückrunde endlich die Duschen in Betrieb genommen werden konnten, und daß auch der Aufwärmplatz langsam aber sicher Formen annahm. In der Generalversammlung wurden Martin Blum für 300, Alex Burger für 350, Fritz Hildbrand und Norman Schmid für 400 und Winfried Weiner für 500 Spiele für den FSV Oberprechtal geehrt. Saison 1994 - 1995 Aufgrund des positiven Abschlusses des Vorjahrs war man einigermaßen optimistisch in die neue Spielzeit gestartet. Der Optimismus legte sich aber sehr bald, als ein Spiel nach dem andern verloren wurde. Mit 0:22 Punkten wurde der wohl schlechteste Start aller Zeiten „hingelegt". Erst im zehnten Spiel, in Yach, konnte das erste Tor geschossen werden - ein etwas trauriger Vereinsrekord. Da nützte auch eine gute Rückrunde nichts. Am Ende der Spielzeit war nach 15 Jahren Zugehörigkeit zur Kreisliga A der Abstieg besiegelt. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 15 Platz, 17:43 Punkte, 33:77 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 14. Platz, 15:41 Punkte, 35:77 Tore Beste Torschützen: Benedikt Schultis (12), Karl-Heinz Jäkle (10). Positiv muß festgestellt werden, daß die Mannschaft um Trainer Bernd Eschle trotz der vielen Niederlagen und Rückschläge Moral zeigte, zusammenhielt und bis zum letzten Spieltag sich nicht verloren gab. Für das kommende Jahr konnte es eigentlich nur ein Ziel geben: vorne mit zu spielen und zu versuchen, sofort den Wiederaufstieg zu schaffen. Saison 1995 - 1996 Die erste Saison in der Kreisliga B führte fast wieder zum Aufstieg in die Kreisliga A, doch leider eben nur „fast". Der zweite Platz hinter dem FC Port. Freiburg und damit die Berechtigung zur Teilnahme an den Aufstiegsspielen wurde als großer Erfolg gewertet. Leider war die Mannschaft in den Aufstiegsspielen weniger erfolgreich und so mußte auf die kommende Saison gehofft werden. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 2. Platz, 54 Punkte, 67:25 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 10. Platz, 20 Punkte, 48:60 Tore Die meisten Tore erzielten Andreas Müller (22) bzw. Bernd Blum (9) Bei der Generalversammlung wurden geehrt: Norman Schmid, Alex Burger und Martin Blum für 400 Spiele, Fritz Hildbrand für 450 Spiele sowie Karl-Heinz Armbruster und Ewald Storz für jeweils 600 Spiele für den FSV Oberprechtal. Als Trainer für die neue Saison wurde Michael Biehler aus Elzach verpflichtet. Saison 1996 - 1997 Die Runde verlief nicht so gut wie im Vorjahr, eine bessere Platzierung als der 5. Platz der ersten Mannschaft wäre mit etwas mehr Ehrgeiz und Einsatzwillen möglich gewesen. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 5. Platz, 44 Punkte, 65:42 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 7. Platz, Von den 65 geschossenen Toren erzielten Ewald Storz 16 und Norman Schmid 14, bezeichnenderweise zwei Spieler aus der „älteren Riege". In der Generalversammlung wurde Bruno Lupberger nach 14 Jahren, davon 11 als zweiter Vorsitzender, aus der Vorstandschaft verabschiedet. Zum Nachfolger wurde Johann Weber gewählt. Saison 1997 - 1998 Mit 34 Punkten hatte die erste Mannschaft nur den achten Rang erreicht. Der Abwärtstrend hatte sich also fortgesetzt. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 8. Platz, 34 Punkte, 39:43 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 7. Platz, 28 Punkte, 50:53 Tore Die meisten Tore erzielten Markus Häringer (10) bzw. „Oldi" Bernd Blum (9). Bezeichnend für das Spieljahr war der vorzeitige Rücktritt des engagierten Trainers Michael Biehler, der auf Grund des miserablen Trainigsbesuches der Aktiven keine Perspektiven mehr sah. Zum Glück für den Verein konnte kurzfristig in Konrad Eble ein erfahrener und ebenso engagierter Nachfolger gefunden werden, der sich auch für die Saison 1998/99 zu Verfügung stellte. Mit Ende der Runde wurden Augustin und Gertrud Gärtner als Clubhaus-Wirte verabschiedet. Sie hatten die Bewirtung des Vereinsheims 1986 übernommen und waren zu einer festen und wichtigen Größe im Vereinsleben geworden. Nach vieljähriger Pause fand wieder einmal ein Vereinsausflug statt, der nach Trier und an die Mosel führte. Saison 1998 - 1999 Nach dem schlechten Abschneiden im Vorjahr und großem Verletzungspech konnte man mit dem Erreichten zufrieden sein. Die erste Mannschaft steigerte sich und erreichte den 5. Platz. Bezeichnend für das Jahr war eine gute Stimmung und eine gute Kameradschaft, zu der vor allem auch der Trainer, Konrad Eble, wesentlich beigetragen hatte. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 5. Platz, 35 Punkte, 39:35 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 10. Platz, 49:60 Tore Beste Torschützen waren Markus Häringer (11) bzw. Karl-Heinz Späth (8) Trainer Konrad Eble verließ zum Ende der Saison den Verein in Richtung Gutach-Bleibach. Nach Abschluß dieser Saison zieht sich Ewald Storz aus dem Spielbetrieb der ersten Mannschaft zurück. Er hatte beinahe zweieinhalb Jahrzehnte lang in weit über 600 Spielen das Gesicht der 1. Mannschaft mitgeprägt. Erstmals taucht sein Name im Spielbericht der Saison 1975/76 auf. Von da an ist er aus dem Kader der ersten Mannschaft nicht mehr wegzudenken. Dies ist umso höher zu bewerten, als er sich in den vergangenen Jahren dem Verein zunächst als Kassierer und später als Jugendtrainer zur Verfugung stellte. Da kein Pächter für das Clubheim gefunden werden konnte, wurde die Bewirtung erstmals in Eigenregie durchgeführt. Es lief besser als zunächst erwartet. Ausschlaggebend dafür war, daß die Jugendabteilung die Bewirtung während der Spiele in eigener Regie übernahm, und daß auch die Frauen und Freundinnen der aktiven Spieler bei den Heimspielen bereitwillig mithalfen. Mit Hans-Peter Gaglick verabschiedete sich nach 19jähriger Tätigkeit als Schriftführer ein weiteres „Urgestein" aus der Vorstandschaft. Sein Nachfolger wurde Theo Weiner, der zuvor sechs Jahre als zweiter Spielausschuß tätig gewesen war. Saison 1999 - 2000 Mit großen Erwartungen war man in die Jubiläums-Saison 1999 -2000 gestartet. Zwar hatte sich eine der großen Stützen der Mannschaft, Ewald Storz, endgültig aus dem Kader der „Ersten" zurückgezogen, dennoch war man optimistisch. War doch die Mannschaft ansonsten zusammengeblieben bzw. konnte sogar noch ergänzt werden. Großes Verletzungspech verhinderte jedoch einen guten Start und es wurde schnell erkannt, daß man mit den Spitzenmannschaften nicht würde mithalten können, Gegen Ende der Vorrunde sah Spielertrainer Armin Volz keine Perspektiven mehr und legte sein Amt nieder. In die Bresche sprang einmal mehr Konrad Eble, dem es in zäher Arbeit gelang, die Mnnschaft wieder aufzubauen, sodaß bald auch wieder ein Aufwärtstrend zu erkennen war. Bleibt zu hoffen, daß dieser Trend sich auch in Zukunft fortsetzen wird, und daß bald wieder eine Mannschaft des FSV Oberprechtal an die Erfolge der Vergangenheit anknüpfen kann. Endstand 1. Mannschaft: 9. Platz, 30 Punkte, 37:52 Tore Endstand 2. Mannschaft: 7. Platz, 33 Punkte, 75:64 Tore Die meisten Tore schössen Kerim Göcmez (14) und Markus Häringer (8), bzw. Harald Moser (25) und Karl-Heinz Späth (13). Die Jugendarbeit seit 1975 „Die Zukunft des Vereins liegt in der Jugend" - mit diesem Satz hatte der Ehrenvorsitzende Alois Burger in seiner Amtszeit immer wieder auf die Bedeutung einer guten Jugendarbeit hingewiesen. Wie recht er damit hatte zeigte sich 1980, als die Spieler der starken B- und A-Jugend-Mannschaften der Jahre 1971 bis 1974 den Aufstieg in die Kreisliga A schafften und dort viele Jahre lang eine wichtige Rolle spielten. Doch bereits in den siebziger Jahren war der FSV Oberprechtal nur noch selten in der Lage, in den älteren Jahrgängen eigene Mannschaften zu melden. Folgerichtig wurden die Spieler oft als Gastspieler in die Nachbarvereine nach Prechtal oder nach Elzach geschickt, oder es wurden Spielgemeinschaften gebildet. Dieser Trend hat sich in den achziger und neunziger Jahren noch verstärkt, sodaß selbst heute, da wieder etwa 60 Kinder und Jugendliche für den FSV Oberprechtal spielen, auch bei den Kleinsten die Mannschaften aus Spielern des FSV Oberprechtal und des FC Prechtal bzw. SV Yach gebildet werden. An dieser Stelle deshalb ein herzliches „Danke" an die Verantwortlichen unserer Nachbarvereine, die nun seit mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten auch die Jugendspieler des FSV Oberprechtal trainieren und mitbetreuen. Dies gilt natürlich in gleichem Maße für die „eigenen" Trainer und Betreuer, ohne deren Engagement die Zukunft des FSV Oberprechtal sehr düster aussehen würde. Im folgenden soll in Kurzform ein Überblick über die Jugendmannschaften des FSV Oberprechtal seit 1975 gegeben werden. Ähnliche Erfolge wie 1971 bis 1974 sind leider (noch) nicht zu verzeichnen Saison 1975 - 1976 Jugendleiter: Willi Wernet A-/B-/D-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Die A-Jugend belegt den dritten Platz, nur zwei Punkte hinter dem Meister Simonswald Saison 1976 - 1977 Jugendleiter: Franz Wernet A-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem FC Prechtal; erringt den Meistertitel Saison 1977 - 1978 Jugendleiter: Franz Wernet A-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem FC Prechtal C-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft D-Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal Saison 1978 - 1979 Jugendleiter: Bruno Klausmann A-/C-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Eine D-Jugend, die noch nicht am Spielbetrieb teilnimmt, wird von Willi Wernet aufgebaut Saison 1979 - 1980 Jugendleiter: Franz Wernet A-Jugend: Gastspieler beim SC Elzach B-/D-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Saison 1980 - 1981 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-Jugend: Gastspieler beim SC Elzach B-/D-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Saison 1981 - 1982 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-/C-/D-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Saison 1982 - 1983 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-/B-/C-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Saison 1983 - 1984 Jugendleiter: Martin Linne A-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft B~Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal C-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft Saison 1984 - 1985 Jugendleiter: Viktor Disch A-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem SC Elzach B-Jugend: Spie Ige mein schaft mit dem FC Prechtal C-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft Saison 1985 - 1986 Jugendleiter: Viktor Disch A-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem FC Prechtal B-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft C-Jugend: Spielgemein schaft mit dem FC Prechtal Saison 1986 - 1987 Jugendleiter: Viktor Disch A-/B-/C-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaften mit dem FC Prechtal E-Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal Saison 1987 - 1988 Jugendleiter: Günter Pleuler A-/B-/C-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaften mit dem FC Prechtal Saison 1988 - 1989 Jugendleiter: Günter Pleuler A-/B-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaften mit dem FC Prechtal C-/F-Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal Saison 1989 - 1990 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-/B-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem FC Prechtal B-/C-/D-/E~Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal Saison 1990 - 1991 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit FC Prechtal B-/C-/D-Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal F-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft; Meister der Frühjahrsrunde mit 16:0 Punkten und 77:1 Toren (davon erzielte Tobias Ruf 70) Saison 1991 - 1992 Jugendleiter Franz Disch A-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit FC Prechtal C-/D~Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal E~/F-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Saison 1992 - 1993 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch B-/C-/D-Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal E-/F-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Die E-Jugend wurde erneut Meister, mit 28:2 Punkten und 108:11 Toren, von denen Tobias Ruf alleine 89 erzielte. Die eigene „Jugendabteilung" war inzwischen auf 28 Spieler angewachsen. Saison 1993 - 1994 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch B-/C-Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal D-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit FC Prechtal E-Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal F-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft Saison 1994 - 1995 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A~/C~Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal D-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem FC Prechtal E-/F-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Inzwischen spielen 41 Kinder und Jugendliche für den FSV Saison 1995 - 1996 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-/B-/D-Jugend: Gastspieler beim FC Prechtal C-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem FC Prechtal E-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft Fl-/F2-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Die Zahl der Jugendspieler hat sich mittlerweile auf 46 erhöht. Saison 1996 - 1997 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit FC Prechtai/SV Biederbach B~/C-Jugend: Spie Ige mein schaft mit dem FC Prechtal D-/E~/Fl-/F2-Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Die F2-Jugend mit den Trainern Ewald Storz und Martin Blum erreicht die Vize-Meisterschaft. Die Zahl der Jugendspieler ist auf 52 angewachsen, davon 42 in den D- bis F-Jugenden. Saison 1997 - 1998 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-/B-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaften mit FC Prechtal/SV Biederbach; die B-Jugend schließt die Runde als Vize-Meister ab C-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem FC Prechtal D-/E-/F~Jugend: eigene Mannschaften Jugendleiter Franz Disch beklagt in der Generalversammlung, daß sich kaum noch Personen zur Betreuung der C- bis A-.Jugend zur Verfügung stellten. Gerade die älteren Jugendlichen bedürften aber der besonderen Aufmerksamkeit, da sie in den kommenden Jahren in die aktiven Mannschaften übernommen werden sollen. Saison 1998 - 1999 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem FC Prechtal/SV Biederbach; wurde Vize-Meister B-Jugend: Spielgemein schaft mit dem FC Prechtal; erreichte den 3. Tabellenplatz C-Jugend: zwei Mannschaften in Spielgemeinschaften mit dem FC Prechtal und dem SV Biederbach D-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft mit 16 Spielern E-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft F-Jugend: drei Mannschaften, zusammen mit dem FC Prechtal Die Fl beendete die Runde punktgleich mit dem SV Waldkirch als Staffelsieger. Von den 103 Treffern erzielten Patrick Pleuler und Daniel Blum jeweils 33. Auch in der Bezirks-Hallenmeisterschaft war diese Mannschaft besonders erfolgreich und erreichte die Endrunde in March-Burkheim, die mit dem vierten Platz abgeschlossen wurde. Saison 1999 - 2000 Jugendleiter: Franz Disch A-/B-Jugend: Spielgemeinschaft mit dem FC Prechtal/SV Biederbach; die B-Jugend wird Meister C-/D-Jugend: eigene Mannschaft E1/E2-Jugend: zusammen mit dem FC Prechtal und dem SV Yach Fl-/F2-/F3-Jugend: zusammen mit dem FC Prechtal Für den FSV Oberprechtal spielen in dieser Saison etwa 60 Kinder und Jugendliche. Für die kommende Spielzeit planen die drei Vereine FC Prechtal, SV Biederbach und FSV Oberprechtal, noch enger zusammen zu arbeiten, um vor allem den älteren Jahrgängen eine noch intensivere Ausbildung gewährleisten zu können. Wichtige Persönlichkeiten aus der Geschichte des FSV Oberprechtal Was wäre der FSV ohne engagierte Mitglieder, die über viele Jahre hinweg dem Verein nicht nur die Treue halten, sondern sich auch aktiv in verantwortlichen Posititionen einbringen, und so das Vereinsleben prägen und mitgestalten. Selbst ein „alter Hase" im Vereinsgeschäft hat Roland Gutjahr drei Persönlichkeiten des FSV Oberprechtal „herausgepickt" und deren langjährige Tätigkeit für den Fußballverein näher beleuchtet. Alois Burger Alois Burger gehört zwar nicht zu den Gründern des FSV - er hatte 1950 nicht in seinem Heimatort gewohnt - trotzdem wurde er aber in der Geschichte des Vereins zu dessen Leitfigur, was ihm auch seinen Übernamen „Sportalis" einbrachte. Seine Aufopferung und Arbeit für den Verein wissen nicht nur dessen Mitglieder zu schätzen. Auch seine Kollegen aus der Oberprechtäler Vereinsgemeinschaft sind heute noch stolz, mit einem streitbaren, für seinen Verein bis zum Letzten „kämpfenden", aber immer kompromissbereiten und weitsichtigen Kollegen zusammengearbeitet, und mit ihm das gesellschafliche und kulturelle Leben mitgestaltet zu haben. Bald nach der Gründung des Sportvereins zog es Alois Burger in seine Heimat zurück. Wen wundert es heute, daß er schon 1952 zum Spielführer der ersten Mannschaft gewählt wurde. Die Vereinsführung übernahm der damalige 2.Vorsitzende Alois Burger 1955, als der erste Vorsitzende Franz Schalke aus gesundheitlichen Gründen zurücktrat. So hatte er im Verein noch genug zu tun, als er 1957 als aktiver Spieler 36-jährig aufhörte, zumal man ja weiß, daß er nie ein „Papiertiger" war, sondern ein in allen Angelegenheiten vorrausgehender Vorsitzender, der immer gern selbst mit Hand anlegte. Und daß er hie und da in Personalunion andere Vorstandsposten mit übernahm - zur damaligen Zeit keine unübliche Sache - machte seine Arbeit auch nicht leichter. Eines seiner ersten „Tiefs" - von dem er in der Festschrift zum 25-Jährigen schrieb - traf ihn sicherlich 1964 mit der Gemeindeteilung, als dem Verein von heute auf morgen 17 Aktive und Jugendspieler aus Prechtal nicht mehr zur Verfugung standen. Doch die harte Bewährungsprobe wurde überstanden. Ein Jahr danach feierte man beim FSV das 15-jährige Jubiläum. Hierbei erhielt Alois Burger seine erste Ehrung: Bürgermeister Otto Burger zeichnete den Vorsitzenden für seine Verdienste mit einer Ehrenurkunde und der silbernen Ehrennadel aus. Ebenso erhielt er im selben Jahr beim Bezirkstag die Verbandsehrennadel, auf die ein Jahr später, am 2.7.1966, die Ehrennadel des Südbadischen Fußballverbandes folgte. Vom eigenen Verein wurde Alois Burger 1970 für die Förderung des Vereins mit einer Urkunde ausgezeichnet. Waren am alten Sportplatz mitten im Ortskern immer wieder Reno-vierungs- bzw. Ausbesserungsarbeiten zu verrichten, so sollte für Alois Burger und sein Team die größte Herausforderung erst noch kommen, und zwar mit der Kündigung dieses Platzes 1971. Nun galt es, so schnell als möglich einen geeigneten Platz bzw. einen entgegenkommenden Grundstückseigentümer in unserem schönen aber engen Tal zu finden. in dieser Zeit mußte Alois Burger sicherlich manchmal an „Don Quichote" und seinen Windmühlenkampf gedacht haben. War schon die Unterstützung durch die Kommune dürftig - vor allem im Vergleich mit anderen Sportvereinen im oberen Elztal - so galt es auch nach dem Finden eines geeigneten Geländes gegen behördliche Widerstände anzugehen, was sogar in einem gerichtlichen Verfahren gipfelte. Noch heute denkt man sicherlich im Regierungsprä-sidium über Alois Burgers Drohung nach: „Wenn mir nitt widder mache kenne, häng ich mich an dene Kastanie do unte uff!" Dem Autor, der mit Alois in anderen Sachen zum Teil gemeinschaftlich einige „Kämpfe" ausgefochten hat, sei erlaubt zu sagen, es hätte ihm nur halb so viel Spaß gemacht, wäre alles reibungslos verlaufen. Gerade aber weil die Zeit des Sportplatzbaus für ihn eine große Herausforderung war, ist er heute um so dankbarer gegenüber allen, die ihn dazumal unterstützt hatten. Man kämpfte sich gemeinsam durch, und konnte am 25-Jährigen den Platz am 16.7.74 eröffnen und einweihen. Es folgte eine 6-tägige standesgemäße Feier. Bei dieser Feier zeichnete der Verein seinen Vorsitzenden verdienterweise am 18.7.1975 mit der Ehrennadel in Gold aus. Auch der Südbadische Fußball verband vergaß den „Kämpfer" an der Basis nicht und ehrte ihn 1977 mit der Ehrennadel in Silber. Wenn auch beim Bau des schmucken Clubheimes „einiges schief gegangen war", wie Alois Burger selbst meint, so konnte man darin ab 1981 aber einen zufriedenen 1. Vorsitzenden, meist mit seinem eingeschworenen „alten Team" sitzen sehen. Fast drei Jahrzehnte hatte er die Geschicke des Sportvereins geleitet und hierbei viel bewegt, als er 1983 die Verantwortung in jüngere Hände gab. Hatte er doch mit neuem Sportplatz inkl. Clubheim mit Hilfe vieler eine Basis geschaffen, die es der Jugend und allen aktiven Fußballer möglich machte, ihrem Sport zu fröhnen. 1983 zeichnete der Fußball Sportverein Alois Burger mit der Ehrenmitgliedschaft und mit dem Titel des Ehrenvorsitzenden aus. Im selben Jahr wurde ihm im neuen Schloß in Stuttgart die Landesehrennadel verliehen, was er mit der bescheidenen Bemerkung kommentiert: „do habi halt mise nach Schduttgart!" Aber auch der Deutsche Fußballbund (DFB) würdigte seine Verdienste 1983 mit der Ehrennadel. Von der Stadt Elzach wurde die Arbeit des rührigen „Sportalis" im Januar diesen Jahres mit der Verleihung der „Wappenscheibe" der Stadt gewürdigt. Was wäre schöner bei einem Rückblick auf eine Persönlichkeit, die über drei Jahrzehnte ihre Freizeit der Jugend, dem Sport, der Kultur und dem öffentlichen Leben gewidmet hat, als ein schöner Abschluß. Und der stammt von der Person selbst: „Wenns mr au manchmol g'stunke hett - i wott kei Tag vermisse!". Augustin und Gertrud Gärtner Fußballerisch vorbelastet vom Sportverein Mühlenbach kam Augustin Gärtner 1966 zum FSV Oberprechtal. Hier erkannte man sofort die Qualitäten des quirligen Vereinskameraden, denn schon ein Jahr später wählte man ihn in den Spielausschuß. Dieses Amt sollte er dann auch 21 Jahre versehen, was für ihn, seinen fußballerischen Sachverstand, sowie seine Ausgeglichenheit mehr als Bände spricht. War es beim Vorsitzenden Alois Burger selbstverständlich, daß seine Ehefrau Anna durch die wöchentliche Trikotwäsche mit einbezogen war, so war es bei Augustin Gärtner ebenso eine ganz normale Sache, daß seine Frau Gertrud bei allen Angelegenheiten und Arbeiten für den Verein mitzog. Für diese beiden war es auch selbstverständlich, daß man bei den Feierlichkeiten zum 25-jährigen Jubiläum so eingebunden war, daß man in dieser Zeit einige Nächte kein Bett sah. Schmunzelnd denken beide heut noch gerne an die Zeit, als sie von 1986 12 Jahre lang die Bewirtung des Clubheimes übernahmen. So manchem älteren Spieler oder Ex-Spieler, der sich früher an der Theke bei Augustin und Gertrud festgeklammert hatte, wird sich bei diesen Zeilen sicherlich die eine oder andere Erinnerungslücke schließen. Die lustigste Episode aus dieser Zeit weiß Gertrud Gärtner heute noch schmunzelnd zu erzählen, nämlich als Polizist Grünbacher nach der Weihnachtsfeier 1993 frühmorgens auftauchte, um alle sofort nach Hause zu schicken. Das war auch gut so, doch nicht wegen des wartenden Bettes, nein die Feiernden hatte in ihrem Eifer nicht bemerkt, daß das Hochwasser der Elz eine Überquerung der Brücke schon fast nicht mehr möglich machte. Die langen Tagungen und Sitzungen beim Wirteehepaar wurden natürlich auch dadurch begünstigt,daß freitags Training angesetzt war, und dies auch entsprechenden Durst nach sich zog. Man hörte sogar davon, daß einige Ausdauernde nach dem Freitagstraining kurz vor dem Spiel am Sonntag zu Hause die Klamotten holten. Nicht nur als der gute Geist den Clubheim erwies sich Augustin Gärtner, auch die Platzwarte erfreuten sich seiner tatkräftigen Unterstützung. Er konnte - gottseidank nirgends ein Klüek Papier oder gar eine achtlos weggeworfenen Flasche Hegen sehen. Daß er und seine Frau Gertrud auch heute noch zur Sache gehen, wenn Sie beim FSV gefragt sind, ist für beide Ehrensache. Zum Abschluß zwei unabhängige Aussagen. Zum einen von Alois Burger: „De Augusti war in minnere Zitt für mich die gröschde Stütze!" Zum anderen von Augustin Gärtner: „Die Zusammenarbeit mit Alois war super; wenn was war, henn mirs zemme gmacht!" Albert Armbruster Als Albert Armbruster 1967 nach Oberprechtal kam, hatte er zuvor als ausgebildeter Schiedsrichter in seinem früheren Heimatort Schiltach gepfiffen. Dies war dann auch ein rechter Gewinn, als er 1968 Mitglied des FSV wurde. Mit ihm hatte man nicht nur einen agilen Schiedrichter - bis 1981 -gewonnen, wer den versierten Bauhandwerker kennt weiß, daß er als Platzwart des alten und des neuen Sportplatzes für den Verein mehr als Gold wert war. Dies zeigte sich vor allem bei Bau des neuen Platzes und des Clubheimes. Kaum eine handwerkliche Eigenleistung wurde verrichtet, an der nicht Albert Armbruster mit dabei war. Eine seiner letzten Arbeiten, noch nicht lange her, war das Plättein der neuen Duschräume. Außer seinen praktischen Fähigkeiten stellte er sich dem Verein in Verantwortung für die Vorstandschaft zur Verfügung. Hierbei übernahm er die Posten als langjähriger Beisitzer und gar als 2. Vorsitzender. Als das Clubheim 1980/81 fertiggestellt war, waren er und seine Ehefrau Johanna das erste „Clubheimwirteehepaar." Erfahrung mit Sportplatzgästen und Spielern hatte er genügend, hatte doch Albert Armbruster seit der Sportplatzeinweihung 1975 die sogenannte „Gremiumshütte" - gebaut von Hans Weiner und seinen Söhnen -zum provisorischen Ausschank für den Verein umfunktioniert. Übrigens, diese wurde dann nach 1981 wieder zur Zuschauertribüne für „Vereins- und Ortsprominenz". Sein persönlich bedeutendstes Ereignis in seiner Vereinsgeschichte: er hat 1975 das Eröffnungsspiel auf dem neuen Platz gepfiffen, wobei er verschmitzt dazugibt: „Do hab i sogar de Gagalick vum Platz gschdellt!" Bezeichnend für seine Person ist die Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Verhältnis zum Verein und zum Fußball: „I kann halt elli mol uffem Platz d'Gosche hit no nit halde!" Ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit sollen noch einige weitere Mitglieder erwähnt werden Willi Wernet war z. B. fast 20 Jahre lang Jugendleiter und hat in in dieser Funktion in den Siebzigern diejenigen Jugendspieler trainiert und gefördert, die später dann den Aufstieg in die Kreisliga A schafften. Für seine herausragenden Verdienste wurde er 1980 zum Ehrenmitglied ernannt. Bernhard Klausmann hat als aktiver Spieler über 450 Spiele für den Verein absolviert, hat praktisch kein Training versäumt und war gleichzeitig viele Jahre lang Schriftführer. Hanspeter Gagalick war 18 Jahre lang Schriftführer, und ebenfalls langjähriger aktiver Spieler. Fritz Moser war fast 20 Jahre lang Vereinskassierer und war in dieser Zeit für die Finanzen sowohl beim Bau des neuen Platzes als auch beim Bau des Clubheims verantwortlich. Noch zwei letzte Beispiele aus der Gegenwart: Ewald. Storz wird seit 1975 als aktiver Spieler geführt, war 1993 bis 1995 Vereinskassierer und ist seit einigen Jahren als Jugendtrainer tätig. Auch Bruno Klausmann, Jahrgang 1951, spielte noch in der Saison 1999/2000 regelmäßig in der zweiten Mannschaft. Außerdem war er von 1987 bis 1993 als Nachfolger von Augustin Gärtner 1. Spielausschuß. Die „Fünfte Jahreszeit" beim FSV Oberprechtal An Fastnacht 1954 veranstaltete der FSV Oberprechtal den ersten „Bunten Abend", und diese Tradition wurde bisher nur einmal unterbrochen - als auf Grund des Golfkrieges die Fastnacht in Deutschland (zumindest offiziell) nicht stattfand. Seit 1956 bereicherte der erste Vorsitzende Alois Burger fast 40 Jahre lang die Veranstaltung mit seiner „Taiwäsche", und die Besucher waren jedes Jahr aufs Neue gespannt, „wer" wieder „was" im Dorf angestellt hatte. In den 80er-Jahren wurde der Abend durch die Moritat der AH-Mannschaft und den „Städtli-Dorfbott" Werner Trenkle ergänzt. Höhepunkte der Veranstaltung waren schon immer auch die Auftritte des Damen- und des Männerballetts und nicht zuletzt die Büttenreden von „Regina & Simone". Literatur Festschrift 50 Jahre FSV Oberprechtal Weblinks * Offizielle Website des FSV Oberprechtal Oberprechtal Kategorie:Elzach